


cherry lips, angel eyes

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Grinding, Instant Attraction, M/M, Richie Tozier is Whipped, THIS IS RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON PEOPLE, also for strangers they get really intimate, anyway, bev is in here for like two seconds, jokes while fucking!!!, the rest are only briefly mentioned by eddie when he remembers their conversation, they drink a little but this is completely consensual between two late twenties males thanks, uhhh, wow can you believe that is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Hot,” Richie declares. And it is. The whole scenario is. However, it isn’t just hot.. It’s intimate. For a pair of strangers, they both want it to mean something.





	cherry lips, angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY LOVE, RO, (@coffeekaspbrak on tumbr) FOR HELPING ME BETA THIS YOURE AN ANGEL BABYCAKES
> 
> i used this prompt as "Hot" from it fandom week project!!!!

Sweat drips down his forehead, he’s swaying to the music in a steady rhythm. His eyes are closed and he has a grip on the glass he’s holding; a dry martini. The club is humid and sultry, but nobody seems to mind, even when they’re pressed up to someone else.

Which is what Richie wants to be; against someone else. He’s eyeing the beautiful brunette man in the middle of the floor, who’s rolling his hips and sipping his drink occasionally.

“I’m gonna take him home,” Richie says, lifting his beer up to point at him.

“Are you?” His friend, Bev, asks, “He’s so out of your league.”

“Yeah, he is.” It makes him want the other man even more. He’s just so hot, so damn attractive, and Richie wants to drink him in. He has chocolate eyes and shiny brown hair that gleams under the lights. His plump lips mouth the words of a song that’s lost on Richie. Richie thinks about what else those lips could do. He decides to go for it.

It’s almost like it’s in slow motion; Richie’s pushing through the heavy crowd, keeping his gaze locked on the stranger.

“Need a dance partner?”

The man turns around and not-so-subtly eyes Richie up, biting his lip. “Depends. What’s in it for me?”

“Anything you want, sugar.” Richie takes a step closer, “What’s your name?”

“Eddie. Yours?”

“Richie.”

Eddie’s eyes have a glint in them, and he knows Richie is watching him when he turns around, backing up into the taller one’s space. His ass pressed to Richie’s crotch, grinding back with the beat.

Richie’s hands reach down to Eddie’s front and hooks his fingers into his belt loops, pulling him flushed against his chest. Eddie’s mouth falls half open and his eyes go dark with want. 

The two dance and grind against one another for a while, but it soon becomes not enough. The layers of clothes between them now scratch and scuff together uncomfortably. Richie wants them to disappear as he grinds faster. Eddie wants more, and he hates himself for it because he told himself that he wouldn’t go home with anyone. That he would stay with his friends. ‘ _ You need to get laid,’  _ Mike had told him, ‘ _ You don’t need to stay with us.’  _ Eddie knew it was true, he didn’t need to stay. ‘ _ Mike’s right,  _ Bill had agreed, and Stan had chimed in,  _ Ben, Bill, Mike, and I are big boys. If you want to get some dick tonight, we have no problem with that.’  _

“Are you alright?” Richie questions, noticing that Eddie has slowed his movements. He does the same. 

Eddie faces him and places a hand on his cheek, Richie instinctively leaning into the touch. “I’m fine. I’m.. more than fine. I just..” Leaning in, “I just..”

Richie seems to get it, grasping his neck, and leans in, too. He presses his lips against the smaller man’s, softly, at first. And then, it’s downhill from there. Eddie stands on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Richie’s neck to pull him down, further, further, needing him to be as close as he can be. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Richie says against Eddie’s lips. Eddie nods enthusiastically. “Mine or yours?”

“Yours,” Eddie breathes. 

  
  


They catch an uber together, the ride feeling longer than it actually is. 

Insanely awkward for the driver, because the two in the back can’t fucking keep their hands off of each other. Groping, rubbing, touching, kissing. It’s a surprise they didn’t fuck in the fifteen minutes it took to get to Richie’s apartment.

 

Now on the porch, Eddie’s pressed against the door and Richie’s fumbling with the keys. But somehow, he can’t seem to stop his roaming hands to grip them properly when he’s got this beautiful man against him.

“Richie,” Eddie says in between kisses, “inside. We,” more kissing. Kisses down his neck, sucking on skin, “fuck.. Your neighbors are gonna call the cops on us if we don’t..” 

“Relax..” 

The door finally opens behind Eddie and he’s instantly dragging Richie in with him, shutting it by pushing Richie to it.

“The tables have turned, huh?” There’s a smirk in his voice, “I assume you don’t want a drink or anyth-”

“Shut up, Richie.”

Their mouths are slotted together again quickly, moving in a frenzy, and Eddie can nearly taste the lust lingering in Richie’s. He wants him just as much, if not more.

“Bedroom?” It’s barely a word, much less a question, nearly a muffle of syllables. Richie understands.

“Yeah,” yet neither of them takes another step, too involved with one another to stop. Kisses get sloppy and tongues get tangled, and when Richie slides his hand up Eddie’s shirt and fans his fingers over the soft skin- that’s when the first moan happens. Not from him, but from Eddie. It sounds like it was in the works, bubbling up and forming in his throat. 

“Hot,” Richie declares. And it is. The whole scenario is. However, it isn’t just  _ hot..  _ It’s intimate. For a pair of strangers, they both want it to mean something. 

“Bedroom,” Eddie repeats. This time, it’s a statement. Richie leads him there.

 

The drawers open loudly, Richie frantically searching for a condom and lube. He curses under his breath, trying another one, sighing and looking at the man seated on his bed. Eddie almost looks sad- or maybe it’s just nervousness.  He fiddles with the little nik-naks on the bedside table. His eyes are everywhere but Richie as picks up one of his old guitar picks from the table and moves it between his fingers. Eddie’s actions makes Richie pause, padding over to him. He sits next to him, slowly and not too close, in case Eddie’s decided that no, he doesn’t want this anymore.  _ Maybe Eddie is a virgin?  _

When there’s no indication of him backing away, Richie leans forward to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck, “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do..”

Eddie just shakes his head, turning to Richie, “It’s quite the opposite, actually,” a whisper, lips hovering over Richie’s, “I want to do everything with you.” 

It’s like a magnet has been suddenly placed between them, because Eddie’s pulling off his own shirt in one quick movement, then grabbing at Richie’s bicep to tug him down on top of him. He kisses hard and deep, tongue delving into the other’s mouth.

“Off,” Eddie tells him.

“Me?”

“No, your shirt. It needs to be off. Too many clothes.”

Richie straddles him as he’s taking his tee off and he feels hands grabbing at his waistband- Eddie’s unbuttoning his jeans. Hands on either side of the man beneath him, kicks them off slowly, his feet getting caught inside of them.

When Eddie laughs at this, Richie’s face darkens because that sound to him, is like heaven on Earth.

“Get yours off, too,” Richie says, nearly ripping the button off of Eddie’s jeans.

“Easy, there.”

“Want my mouth on you.”

“Would rather you fuck me,” Eddie tells him, honestly.

_ Definitely not a virgin. _

“Why not both?”

Eddie swallows audibly, “Fuck.. yeah. That’s.. okay.”

Richie responds by resting his head on the other’s shoulder, gently kissing it. Then, biting it. Sucking. Leaving a dark bruise.“Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Stuff?”

“I have it in my wallet.”

“Both?”

“Of course.”

“Well little Spaghetti, you’ve come with high hopes, haven’t you?”

“I like the term  _ prepared  _ better. Also, what did you call me?”

Richie shushes him and motions for Eddie to get his wallet. He does, reaching down to his pants’ pocket to grab it, taking out a condom and the small packet of lube.

“Is that going to be enough?”

“What, you think it won’t be? A little goes a long way.” Eddie shrugs and hands it over, letting Richie examine it. 

“Is that what they say about your dick?”

Eddie scoffs at the gall of the guy, who was moaning down his neck moments before,“My dick is amazing, thank you. All the boys beg to see it.”

“Are we talking about kinks now? You’re into begging?”

“Richie, shut the fuck up.”

Richie lets out a loud laugh and tears the corner of the packet off, dipping his fingers in it, coating them. “Should I assume you bottom? You haven’t said anything.”

“No, yeah, this is fine. I top, too, but I like bottoming more.”

“Great. Then flip over, baby, gotta prep you.”

Eddie lets out a low chuckle, “You might not need to do much.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I fingered myself last night.”

“I’ll still work up to three fingers. Just in case. I don’t want to hurt you, Eds.”

Eddie’s heart swells, and he can tell that this isn’t  _ just  _ some casual hookup. “Right. Yeah, of course.”

Richie smiles at him and leans in for a kiss, not so much like their previous ones, but a soft, sweet peck on the lips. “Are you ready?” But it sounds more like  _ ‘Are you sure?’ _

“Yes,” Eddie repeats.  _ ‘I am.’  _ He flips over and lifts his ass higher in the air. Richie rubs at the hole, trying not surprise Eddie and begins working his first finger inside of him. It’s easier and faster to ease Eddie into it, partially because he fingered himself as well, the night before. He pulls it out slowly but thrusts it in quicker, trying to keep a steady pace. Richie thinks he’s doing well, encouraged by a slew of curses and moans.

A second finger is added. There’s a space above his pointer finger and he asks, “Eddie?”

“Ah- Hm?”

“You think I should just add the third finger?”

“You should’ve just added your dick in the first place. I can handle a little stretch.”

Richie doesn’t try to bite back his own moan, and when it happens, Eddie’s turning his head to smirk at him. “You like a little dirty talk, huh? Want me to slap you around and call you  _ daddy,  _ too?” Eddie bats his eyelashes at him.

“You’re fucking filthy,” Richie blinks a few times, shaking clear of that image because he just feels they shouldn’t be on that level yet- but here they are somehow, like, who fucking makes jokes during a hookup? 

“I try,” Eddie purrs, “C’mon, Rich, just do it already.”

“You  _ are  _ a beggar.” 

“Richie-”

“All right, all right,” he rolls the condom onto his cock and rubs at Eddie’s hips, “Will you turn back over? I want to see your face. Wanna see how pretty it is when I make you come.”

“Who’s filthy now?” But Eddie complies, grasping to Richie’s wrist. “Do it.”

Richie has a grip on Eddie’s hips with one hand, holding his dick with the other, aligning it up. When he pushes it in, Eddie hisses slightly and he immediately stops.

“What are you doing?”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, no. You can move. Please.”

Richie does, slowly, in and out, in and out. Eddie makes no noise and  _ fuck,  _ he just wants to hear the sounds fall from his pretty, cherry lips. He wants to see the sparkle in those doe eyes, shining brightly at him, encouraging him to keep going.

And once there’s movement, once there’s comfortability, Eddie’s reaching up to grab Richie’s neck to pull him down into a hot and messy kiss.

“Faster,” Eddie mumbles against his skin. Richie is hesitant to comply but the man underneath of him digs his nails into Richie’s skin, causing him to jolt and thrust into him harder. A moan escapes the smaller man’s mouth, the loudest Richie’s heard all night. 

“You feel so good,” Richie mouths against Eddie’s neck.

“I told you my dick is a blessing.”

“Yeah, but this is your ass. You said nothing about your ass.”

“Thought it was a given. I’m a whole ass blessing.”

“Oh, yes, baby, talk  _ tumblr  _ to me,” Richie snickers and kisses the bite marks that liter Eddie’s throat. Eddie pinches his thigh.

“You’re a menace, you know that?”

Richie answers by thrusting harder, hearing a  _ “holy fuck”  _ from underneath of him.

“Fuck,” a repeat, “holy fuck,” eyes squeezing shut, “I’m gonna-”

Eddie lets out a chant of  _ uh uh uh’s  _ and nods furiously, “Close, too. Come on, fuck me. Fuck me good.”

“Keep talking.”

“I- I’ve never felt this good, never felt like  _ this.  _ Only you-”  _ Only me?  _ -“Only you do this to me.”

Richie shudders, a wave of heat swarming his entire body, pooling into the pit of his stomach, and like that, he’s coming.

“So good, Eddie. Only for you. For you, for you, for you.” He rides out his orgasm, going deeper and trying his best not to get overstimulated while trying to get Eddie to come as well. And not even minutes later, he does, and Richie’s collapsing. He doesn’t even attempt to hold himself up anymore.

Eddie pushes his sweaty body off of him, breathing heavily.

“That was intense.”

“In a good way?” Richie takes the condom off, tying it, and throws it in the trash a few feet away. He gets back in bed, laying next to Eddie, propping himself up on his elbow.

“A  _ really  _ good way.”

There’s a body of silence sitting between them and Richie ignores the lump in his throat, “Eddie-” he starts, just as Eddie says his name, too.

“Go first,” Eddie tells him.

“Okay..” Richie’s nervous now- because what if Eddie wants to tell him that this is a one time thing? He swallows his pride and blurts, “I want to see you again.”

“What?” Eddie asks. Richie’s face contorts in confusion and hurt, and Eddie corrects his wording, “You do?” Richie nods. “Like.. another hookup?”

“Uh.”

Eddie watches him trip up on his sentence.

“Well, I guess if I’m lucky.. But.. If I’m  _ really  _ lucky, you’ll let me take you out.”

Eddie cracks a smile and turns onto his side, “Richie, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe. It depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’ll say yes.”

Eddie pretends to think, tapping his chin three times, four times, and the fifth just to make Richie squirm.

“Relax,” Eddie giggles, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Richie grins and presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. “You know, I think we did this whole thing backwards.”

“What do you mean?”

“We were supposed to go on a date and then fuck.”

“I like it better this way.”

To say at the least, they both do.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY uhhh pls give me some validation  
> my tumblr: richietoaster


End file.
